


Drabbles

by leveldevil



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveldevil/pseuds/leveldevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were originated from prompts exchanged between yusahana6323 and I. Sadly, I forgot to archive her very own drabbles written for the same prompts.

**Prompt: Lui to Orphe: "Your lack of stamina is disappointing."**

"Your lack of stamina is disappointing."

Orpherus' turquoise eyes immediately shot up at the cold voice of his opponent, his free hand brushing away a strand of blond hair. He couldn't deny that his chest was heaving somewhat heavily and that Ludwig didn't seem to be affected by their sparring in the slightest, but what really irked the usually calm Strahl student was the -look- on the future duke's face.

"I am under the impression that you always feel the need to point out the obvious, Ludwig," Orpherus said, raising himself to a standing position and looking the other student into his eyes, "And I can assure you that it does not make you any more intelligent."

A smirk tugged the corners of the long-haired boy up before he spoke again, calm and collected as always. "What is it now, Orpherus? You have always appreciated criticism." The duke-to-be kept the smirk on its place and took a couple of steps forward, eyes still locked with Orpherus'. As he got closer, the Fürst realised that Ludwig wasn't that immaculate - his pale lavender shirt was stained in a variety of places, probably due to all the sweat and effort the long-haired student had put into the fight. How come he hasn't noticed it at distance?

"Your criticism is hardly constructive, Ludwig. Sometimes I wonder what is that you get from always placing yourself above others," the blonde replied, wiping the sweat from his face and opening a couple of buttons of his white shirt. Ludwig kept coming towards him and Orpherus found himself dreading the other boy's moves - nothing good ever came out when they were too close... Close enough to forget about weapons and etiquette.

"The reality, Orpherus, is what I get. I am indeed superior to most and I see no problem in saying and acting thusly. If you are not happy with that..." Ludwig was now standing right in front of his rival, their faces inches away and their eyes still locked despite the minimal height difference, "I suggest you prove me wrong. Something you have always failed to do."

Up this close, Orpherus could see that Ludwig wasn't only sweaty, but that his shirt had been thorn in certain places - certainly the work of his own blade. Frowning, the blue-eyed boy also noticed that the other man's hair was all tangled and sticking to his neck, another proof of the duke-to-be's efforts in their considerably long match. He couldn't understand how Ludwig could be like that and still dare to say that he was the one whose stamina was at fault...

"You are a bastard, Lui." Orpherus eventually said, grabbing the other student by his shirt's collar and throwing the future duke to the ground rather unceremoniously. The Fürst promptly held Ludwig's arms above his head, sitting on the older boy's waist to prevent him from escaping. The smirk had vanished from the long-haired student, but Orpherus had a grin of triumph on his face. "I remembered it now - Naoji taught you how to control your breathing. You're just as exhausted as I am, but you pretended you weren't just to see what I would do."

"Touché," the purple-haired student replied, "Very good, Orpherus. You are starting to see past the obvious... Took you long enough to see it, but at least you did. Do not expect any help on my behalf next time," Ludwig added with a smirk, shifting under Orpherus as well as he could with the other student keeping him in place very effectively. "However, I beg to differ about your wording. I wouldn't describe myself as 'exhausted'."

"No? I certainly don't think you could take much more from me, Ludwig. Your fencing skills might be better, but I'm sure I'm a worthy opponent," Orpherus promptly replied, his grin now fading into a comfortable smile as his previous anger dissipated. There was something in his rival's eyes, however, that kept him from lowering his guard completely and which sent shivers down his spine.

...Pleasant shivers.

"I am no longer talking about fencing matches, Orpherus...", Ludwig whispered back, suddenly jerking his body so he could grab Orpherus' wrists and throw the blonde boy to the side, smirking as he successfully reverted their positions and got back on top of a surprised Fürst. "You may have tired me enough to drop my sword, but not -well- enough so I wouldn't be able to move a muscle. And since I am feeling merciful today, I think you should be given a second and final chance to wear me out completely."

Slowly, the surprise that had been so evident in the blonde's eyes became understanding as Ludwig allowed himself to be rolled to the side again and Orpherus got back to his original position, letting go of the older student's arms to bury his hands into his hair. It was amazing how silky and wonderful Ludwig's hair always was, but there was one thing that surpassed that amazing sensation.

The feeling of his mouth, hard and determinate as any dictator, but fiery and passionate as any lover. And this time, he would show Ludwig a thing or two about stamina... And how he certainly didn't lack it.

**THE END**


	2. Drinking coffee

**Prompt: Someone says: "Orphe, get off him and drink your coffee. Lui, get your hands out of his shirt and drink your coffee."**

Ludwig tasted... Unique. He was bitter, addictive, strong just like the coffee he had been drinking minutes before Orpherus decided that his beautiful mouth had better places to be than just around the cup of some fancy china.

Soon the blonde Strahl found out that just kissing the other man was quite impossible, especially when the long-haired man had such a comfortable and roomy chair behind his impressive table. The blue-eyed man didn't think twice before climbing on Ludwig's lap, who promptly adjusted himself in order to give more room to his rival.

Their tongues met and danced, both looking for control and refusing to surrender. They were no strangers to this game, but today Orpherus was feeling quite hungry. He remembered tasting wine on Ludwig after long and boring royal parties, the taste elegant and refined like the duke, but also sickly sweet just like the perfume most of the ladies who attended the event used; he also couldn't forget the time when he kissed the purple-haired politician after tea, both enjoying a free afternoon outside the Görz household and Ludwig tasting of sunshine and jasmine, sweet and soft like the grass that caressed their skin.

This time, however, there was no finesse - just the remarkable presence of Ludwig and how overpowering he could be. Orpherus' ungloved hands were soon in his long time rival's hair, feeling the soft strands and struggling to untie the silk ribbon that kept all that gorgeous hair in a loose ponytail that was the secret envy of every secretary from the Strahl. Coffee brought up the true nature of the duke, though: there was no denying such a powerful person, someone who could just be too much and completely ruin your life if not handled with caution, but he was addictive. It was hard to pull away, even if you were aware of the danger he could represent.

Lost in each other, the noise of the doors to Ludwig's office being opened wasn't noticed by the Strahl members, their attention coming back to the human world only when Camus cleared his throat. For the third time.

"Orphe, get off him and drink your coffee. Lui, get your hands out of his shirt and drink your coffee." It was only then that Orpherus looked down and realised that Ludwig had been caressing him softly, the places he had been touched by the other man's elegant fingers burning with a soft heat that left him needing more.

"Camus, my dear cousin... Must I remind you not to enter my private office without knocking first?"

"I did knock, Lui. Four times, but no one replied," the petit man answered, sighing tiredly and approaching the mahogany table which was cluttered with work - work obviously undone as Orpherus only now was letting go of his favourite spot. Both men reached for their cups and emptied their content, the blonde Strahl licking his lips suggestively as the taste of coffee reminded him once again of what he was losing due to Camus being there.

"So... What do I own this visit of yours to, Camus?", the duke inquired with his usually stoic face. Orpherus had to admit he was impressed: even he had some trouble recovering his colour after being caught like that, but Ludwig's poker face had always been flawless. The blonde politician decided to stand up, browsing the titles of Ludwig's bookshelves while he waited for Camus to deliver the message so they could get back to what they had been doing so far.

Camus collected the cups and placed them somewhere else, turning his head to look at his cousin again. "Your wife. Augusta is outside, waiting to have lunch with you... And I told you I don't want you stealing those cups again from my office, Lui. They were a gift from Naoji and I expect them to be returned soon." The smaller man didn't say anything further and exited the room quietly, the sound of the door closing now surprisingly loud inside the office.

"So...", Orpherus said, still looking at the books and not facing his rival.

"So... Same time, tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Just make sure you bring the coffee, Orpherus," Ludwig said as he stood up and walked around his office, reaching for his coat and making sure his tie was perfect, "...Because otherwise Camus will come back to collect the cups again."

**THE END**


	3. Hairbrushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background information for this drabble: they’re all really small, around 5 or 6 years old. And let’s just assume that they all knew each other back then and used to hang out together. Naoji included!

**Prompt: Orphe to Lui: "Give me just -one- good reason to justify why I cannot brush your hair. I'm sure Naoji did it all the time!"**

The sound of childish laughter filled the Görz mansion as the future viscounts, fürsts and dukes ran around without a care for the world. Eduard’s loud giggles and Camus’ sweet voice could be heard from outside, but so could Ludwig’s and Orpherus’ banter from inside the house.

“You are being unfair, Ludwig,” the small blonde boy said, pouting cutely from his place among his colourful toys, “And my dad always says that it’s not a good thing. To be unfair to your friends, that is.”

“We would need to be friends, then. And I refuse to see you as one... You are but my rival, Orphe’us,” the taller boy replied, pretending he didn’t notice the way he still stumbled over the name of his colleague as he promptly made his way towards a small bookcase to retrieve a colourful book full of drawings of princes, kings and epic battles. “And we’ve discussed this already.”

“We haven’t –discussed- it. Dad said that if it’s a discussion, then you’d need...” The blonde boy paused, nibbling on his lower lip as his cerulean eyes remained focused on the ceiling on no particular spot, his brow furrowed in concentration, “Arguments! You’d need arguments for a discussion, and you never gave me one.” The young Fürst smiled proudly, crawling to the small chair that Ludwig had claimed for himself across the play room.

“I don’t need to give you an argument, Orphe’us. It’s a personal matter,” the future duke replied, looking at his colleague from the corner of his eyes as the blonde boy reached for a table nearby and, supporting his own weight with the aid of said object, managed to pull himself in an upstanding position.

Despite Ludwig’s impressive cold stare for a six year-old, Orpherus didn’t give up on his self-assigned mission. “Give me just -one- good reason to justify why I cannot brush your hair. I'm sure Naoji did it all the time!” The blonde boy sniffled, feeling a bit hurt by his friend. “Since he’s back in Japan for his holidays, you could let me do it. Please, Luuuui. Please?”

Ludwig then made the fatal mistake of looking at his friend (as much as he hated to admit, Orpherus –was- his friend) only to regret doing so: Orpherus was using his puppy-eye technique, something Camus probably had taught him during the past holidays and which was beyond infuriating. Sighing deeply and putting his colourful book aside, Ludwig stood up.

“Come.”

The young Fürst squealed in joy, quickly running after his much more calm and collected companion, but Orpherus soon had a frown on his beautiful face as he realised that they weren’t standing outside the room that Ludwig usually shared with Camus when they visited the Görz state, but Robertine’s bedroom.

“Lui, that’s...”

“I know where we are, Orphe’us. Come on.” Standing on his tiptoes, Ludwig managed to reach the doorknob and turn it successfully, opening the way to a room filled with pink and cute things. The future duke didn’t bother to mask his distaste, but Orpherus looked uncertain as to why they were invading prohibited territory.

Slightly scared from the possibility of being caught by his sister, the blonde boy didn’t realise Ludwig had stopped walking and bumped into the taller child’s back, stifling a yelp of surprise. Blinking, he just followed the direction at which Ludwig’s index finger was pointing, immediately turning red.

Robertine’s dolls were all lined up along her bed, each porcelain doll resting against the wall... Each doll perfectly dressed and well-kept, except for their hair – all full of knots and twisted to the wrong sides. Most of them couldn’t even wear their petit hats anymore.

“That is a fairly good reason, if you ask me.”

“It just happened once!”

“...Orphe’us, can you count? Certainly you see more than just one doll.”

“Fine, fine,” the blonde boy surrendered, turning around and walking back towards the hallway. Ludwig, who now had a proud smile on his face, was surprised to see how quickly Orpherus turned around to face him again, his eyes shining with determination: 

“I’ll learn how to do it properly with Naoji! And then... And then... You’ll let me do it.”

Ludwig swallowed hard and unconsciously ran a hand along his long and wonderfully silken hair, fearing for its fate.

**THE END**


	4. Ceremony

**Prompt: Lui to Orphe: "Congratulations, Orpherus. It's a beautiful ceremony."**

“How do I look?”

“Fine, Orphe!” came Eduard’s happy reply, the red-haired Strahl nodding and giving his best friend a warm smile, “You look stunning, Orphe. I’m sure Erika won’t be able to look away once she enters the church. And pretty much all the others girls, too.”

“Ed! You’re too kind.” Orpherus smiled at his friend, silently thanking him for the comfort his presence provided. Eduard hadn’t mentioned it, but he could clearly feel the way the Fürst’s hands were shaking; they were also very cold. “Thank you for everything, Ed.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk after the ceremony, okay? Enjoy your last minutes as a single man!” Flashing his best friend a reassuring grin, Eduard left the room which had been reserved for Orpherus’ last preparations before the wedding, returning to the large crowd which had already gathered for the most important ceremony of the year: the marriage of the one of the most important Strahl members to the daughter of a very rich and influent British duke.

The blue-eyed man stared at his reflection again, fixing his tie for the nth time that morning. Taking a few seconds to inhale deeply, Orpherus didn’t hear the door to his private chambers opening, only realising someone else was there with him when his mirror revealed an unmistakable presence behind him.

“Ludwig.”

Orpherus barely recognised his own voice, staring at his fellow Strahl member through the glass; the duke’s eyes were unreadable, piercing and knowledgeable as always, but with no room for emotion. The Fürst felt his breath get caught in his throat as he turned around and looked at Ludwig in person and not merely his reflection, trying to absorb how handsome his colleague looked.

"Congratulations, Orpherus. It's a beautiful ceremony,” came the compliment in a very calm voice. The blue-eyed man knew that the way his hands were shaking must have been obvious by then, but he didn’t care. He had nothing to hide from the long-haired Strahl member.

“T-Thank you. I hope you also enjoy yourself today, Ludwig.” Orpherus replied with the slightest tremor in his voice, his lips tugging into a small smile that could have fooled anyone but the duke. A couple of minutes went by in complete silence until the older man took a couple of steps forward and made Orpherus realise that he had been staring at his colleague’s well polished shoes until then. “Lui...”

The familiar nickname was all it took to break the ice. Soon the Fürst found himself enlaced by a pair of strong arms, his heart beating fast and wildly inside his chest and strangely in rhythm with Ludwig’s. Orpherus’ gloved hands slowly settled themselves at the end of the duke’s back, but the older man wasted no time before hugging him tightly, face buried in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“I am proud of you, Orpherus,” Ludwig spoke slowly, calmly, his hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck and making the groom shiver, “I always knew you’d do the right thing for our country when the time came. I’m not disappointed.”

The Fürst felt like time had stopped when Ludwig’s lips touched his, gentle at first but eventually becoming desperate. The kiss they shared was brief but intense, Orpherus only pulling away when he tasted something... Different. Salty.

The duke quickly wiped away a single tear, his eyes shining so brightly that the blonde didn’t doubt that he could put stars to shame. Still dazed by his colleague’s reaction, Orpherus just watched as Ludwig fixed his own clothing and made sure his eyes were dry again, his remarkable lips now turning into the faintest of the smiles.

“I hope Erika knows how much you’re worth, Orphe... Otherwise I won’t be able to forgive her for stealing something that should have been mine and mine only.”

And for the first time in a very long time, Orpherus found himself agreeing with Ludwig.

**THE END**


End file.
